


To Blame

by sinofwriting



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brother Mark - Freeform, Ethan and Sean are also Assholes, Gen, Mark is an Asshole, and it's implied that they are sorry, but he's sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Three people are the reason to blame for Mark's strained relationship with his sister and he's one of them.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Reader
Kudos: 7





	To Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!!! I don't actually think that Mark, Ethan, or Sean would actually say/do this.

Y/N’s eyebrows furrow as she reads the next comment. “You and Mark don’t seem that close anymore. Did something happen?” She reads aloud, with a sigh. Setting her phone in her lap, she looks directly at the camera. “Before anyone gives me crap about answering this question honestly, my brother picked these questions out and if you are seeing this it’s because he gave the okay for it to be put onto the internet.” 

She glances down at her lap, before looking back at the camera. “You’re correct, Mark and me aren’t that close anymore.” She crosses her ankles. “What happened was when I was dating my ex boyfriend, who Mark really liked surprisingly, he stood by as his friends told my boyfriend that he was trash and he didn’t deserve to live, basically. Now, don’t go blowing up Mark, trying to figure out what friends or who I was dating, he apologized to my ex for not saying anything and I’d like to leave it at that.”

**_Anna Alise_ ** __

_ Okay, I’m sorry but she does know we could easily figure out who she’s talking about right? Like maybe not the ex thing, but the friends it’s for sure Ethan and Sean. She use to reply to tweets and stuff from them and now she doesn’t even follow either of them.  _

**_My Cat Is Spud_ ** __

_ I did think it was weird she like stopped having anything to do with them. Also fuck Ethan, Sean, and Mark. Not saying anything is just as bad, sometimes even worse than saying something. _

**_Chef Z_ ** __

_ I was surprised at first that Mark was okay with her saying this, but he’s always been good about talking about his mistakes.  _

**_Jaden M Sees_ **

_ Who is her ex??? She’s obviously still close with him considering in the description she said that both him and Mark watched the final edit of the video and approved of it.  _

**_Craig1475_ **

_ Your brothers friends insulting your boyfriend is such a stupid reason for the relationship to become strained. Like who the fuck cares? It wasn’t him.  _

**_RedRose_ ** __

_ Sure it wasn’t him but he didn’t stop them from saying anything. Not only that they were saying her boyfriend didn’t deserve to live. I don’t know if I’d ever want to talk to my brother again if he did the same thing as Mark.  _

“You really shouldn’t be reading those.” She looks up from her laptop at the sound of her brothers voice. “There nothing too bad. I’ll give it a few days though before all your fans are defending you and telling me I’m a horrible sister.” 

He winces at the words, sitting next to her on the couch. “You already talk to him?” 

A smile pulls at her lips, as she thinks about her ex. “Yeah, he checked up on me as soon as the video went live.” 

Mark hesitates, but asks anyways. “How is he doing?” 

“Really good. We had lunch last week to catch up and so he could watch the video.” 

“Are you two getting back together?” 

She raises an eyebrow at the question but answers it. “No. We want to but we both know it wouldn’t work out.” 

He goes to say something, but the doorbell rings, making the dogs bark and Mark stand up. “That’s probably Ethan.” 

“Got it.” She closes her laptop, before sticking it in her backpack, which she swings over her shoulder. “I’ll see next week?” 

“Yeah, just text me the restaurant you want to go to.” He tells her, before opening the door. 

“I will. Bye, Mark.” She quickly hugs him before moving past the person on the front porch and getting into her car. 

“Was that Y/N?” Ethan asks, closing the door. 

Mark nods. 

The younger lets out a whistle, “I can’t remember the last time I saw her.” 

“She usually steers clears of the house.” 

Ethan winces, the unsaid reason feeling like a punch to the gut. “I’m sorry Mark.” 

“Don’t. We both know that there’s only three people to blame and I’m one of them.” 


End file.
